Fuses used in electrical devices are often subjected to high levels of current and/or voltage and often reach momentary high temperatures when placed within an electrical circuit. Since fuses typically require routine inspection and periodic replacement, they are frequently placed on the exterior of electrical devices for ease of access. However, such placement increases the chances that an individual may accidentally contact the fuse during operation of the electrical device. Furthermore, external placement of the fuse may lead an individual to erroneously conclude that it is safe to contact the fuse while the electrical circuit is energized. Whether accidental or intentional, contact with a fuse that is connected to an energized circuit can cause an individual to suffer a burn or an electrical shock.
Many manufacturers of electrical devices have attempted to reduce the potential for injury resulting from contact with a fuse. Indeed, certification agencies such as Underwriters Laboratory and the California Safety Association frequently rate electrical devices according to the potential for an individual to contact a fuse while it is connected to the energized circuit.
Some manufacturers have attempted to solve the problem by placing the fuse within the housing or behind a cover plate of an electrical device, thereby requiring one to open the case or remove the cover plate to access the fuse. In this manner, the potential for accidental contact with the fuse is virtually eliminated. Additionally, since fuse access will typically require the removal of one or more screws or other fasteners, an individual would be more likely to deactivate the electrical device prior to intentionally accessing the fuse. However, the cost of this extra security is the added inconvenience of having to partially dismantle the electrical device in order to remove or replace the fuse. This process can be time consuming and tedious, particularly when the removal of screws or other fasteners is required. Some individuals may find such a procedure unacceptable, particularly with respect to electrical devices that require frequent fuse inspections and/or replacements. Furthermore, while concealing a fuse may reduce the likelihood of injury, such a fuse may still be accessed while connected to an energized circuit, and therefore the potential for injury remains.
It is with regard to this background information that the improvements available from the present invention have evolved.